


Calling It: Why Do You Need Those Documents, Mr. Wayne?

by deityparody



Series: Calling It [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Tam Fox, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mentioned Tim Drake, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deityparody/pseuds/deityparody
Summary: Bruce comes to collect some documents from Tam who isn't happy about it.





	Calling It: Why Do You Need Those Documents, Mr. Wayne?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a short one-shot that falls somewhere around chapter 6 of Calling It: Good Intention. I'd recommend reading to chapter 9 before reading this because: one spoilers and two it probably won't make any sense unless you read it first.
> 
> Anyways, this popped into my brain during class, and it's been a while since I wrote one of these, I thought it'd be fun! 
> 
> TW: angst

Tam hates it when the R&D has a problem when Tim's in San Francisco. It's not that she _can't_ handle them, she can and has for years, it's that they prefer talking to Tim. Personally, so does Tam. People who work in R&D tend to be highly accomplished scientists who weren't hired for their communication skills. As much as her father tried to teach her about technology, she just doesn't have a knack for it. Whereas Tim very much does.

So that's why she has three very frazzled engineers on infinite hold (who don't understand why she _can't _understand what they're telling her), trying to get ahold of Tim so he could deal with this problem.

It's slightly dirty to throw this problem on Tim, but he _loves _this crap.

And she hates this crap.

Swearing, because Tim sent her to voicemail, _again_, Tam nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears a voice from right behind her.

"Problem, Tam?"

Whipping around, Tam finds herself nose to nose with Bruce Wayne.

Because _that's _what she needs right now.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Wayne. No, no, no problem just trying to get ahold of Tim." She violently waves the receiver in her hand. It's telling her to leave a message which she's already done **five times**.

Mount Everest is going to look like an anthill compared to the mountain of paperwork she's going to give to Tim.

Setting the phone back down, Tam asks, "is there something you needed, Mr. Wayne—"

"Bruce."

"Or are you just here for a visit, _Mr. Wayne_?"

Yeah, she probably put a bit too much emphasis on his name, going by the expression on Mr. Wayne's face, but Tam decided a long time ago she isn't going anywhere near the middle of Wayne family drama if she can help it.

"Dick told me Tim had some _documents_." Mr. Wayne stresses the last word.

Tam barely contains a snort. Yeah, Tim had documents. Tim has document for his documents. _Tam_ has documents for Tim's documents. It drives Tam up the wall and makes filing a pain in the butt.

Tam smiles. "Is there a specific one you were looking for?"

Mr. Wayne makes a face. "They're, uhm, legal papers. I'm not sure what you'd call them."

Legal papers. Yes, well, **that** narrows it down.

"Well, maybe if you could tell me what they're for? I could look them up for you?" Or some that Tim wouldn't _mind_ Mr. Wayne looking through.

Mr. Wayne gives Tam a clueless smile. "Oh, that's a great idea, Tam!"

And Mr. Wayne stops talking because Tam doesn't have anything better to do today than decode Wayne behavior.

Is this what it’s like to be her father? 

"I think they're some paper having to do with the company." _Okay._ "And who's in charge of it."

_Ah shit. Today the day is it? I wonder if you even talked to Tim about this first? Fuck knows Tim doesn't expect you to do that._

The phone rings. Tam picks up the receiver and slams it back down, not breaking eye contact with Mr. Wayne.

"Why would you need those papers, Mr. Wayne?" Tam keeps a friendly smile on her face and her tone light, sweet, airy, borderline homicidal.

Mr. Wayne's smile tightens. "I wanted to make sure all the I's are dotted and T's are crossed."

"Well, if that's all you wanted to check, Mr. Wayne, I can assure you they are."

"You've seen them?" Mr. Wayne's eyes flash.

Cocking an eyebrow, Tam replies, "yes. I take care of all of Tim's papers."

"Get them."

"Why do you need them?"

There might not be a cowl on Mr. Wayne's face, but Batman looms over Tam.

Tam flinches.

"Get. Them."

Hating herself, Tam rises from her chair before striding towards the safe. Batman hovers as she rifles through the contents, looking for the contracts. Finally finding the file, Tam inhales deeply before rising to her full height to look Mr. Wayne in the eye.

Slamming the folder with the future of WE in it onto Batman's chest felt better than Tam could've ever imagined.

"I don't know what power game you and Tim have going on," Tam hisses, "but I'm telling you right now if you ever want to have a relationship with your _son_** again**, you won't sign those papers. Tim's poured everything into this company, and he'll never forgive you if you take it away from him. He'll say it's fine, but it isn't. I can honestly say if you or Dick or Damian sign these papers without talking to Tim first, I will walk out of here and not look back. So will he. And WE will burn to the ground without Tim here."

“You know I’m your boss and I could fire you for what you just said?”

“_Tim’s_ my boss,” Tam reminds him.“Not you and he isn’t going to fire me.Now if you don’t mind, R&D is in the middle of a meltdown and I need to take care of it.” 

Tam can see the gears in Mr. Wayne's brain grinding to life.Good.

“Unless there’s something else you need?”

Batman glares down at Tam, sliding the folder from Tam's grip. "Thank you, _Ms. Fox_.”

"You're welcome, _Mr. Wayne_.”

Before Tam and Mr. Wayne could do much more than glare at each other, Tam hears her phone ring.

With one final glare, Tam walks around Mr. Wayne to answer her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not sure it was fun, but it was angsty. >.<
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
